


Lullabies and Surprises

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Whilst wandering the halls of the little blue box late at night, River discovers that the Tardis has created a new room for the latest addition.





	Lullabies and Surprises

A couple of weeks later...

River was walking around the Tardis, singing a lullaby to her unborn baby in Gallifreyan. It was late at night on the ship, she'd slept enough though.

The ship hummed around her, keeping her child safe.

The Tardis led River Song to a room with pink walls, a cot, and a deep blue carpet with golden stars on it.

"A nursery?" River asked, placing a hand on her bump. "I'm having a baby girl? We're expecting a little time princess?"

The Tardis hummed happily in conformation, River felt happy tears rolling down her face. "A baby girl." She said, standing at the white cot and imagining what her baby would look like

"My love?" River turned to see the Doctor.

"Hello Sweetie." She smiled at him. "We're having a little girl, my darling. This is her nursery."

"Really?" He asked, making his way towards her and taking her hand.

"Yes, the Tardis led me to it, Sweetie." She beamed at him.

He put a hand on her bump. "A baby girl. A little time princess."

"Exactly." River smiled, and kissed him.

The room had a shelf filled with teddy bears and dollies, the Doctor smiled at the sight. He couldn't wait to be a father again.

"Bed? I'm tired." His wife asked with a yawn

"Hmm." The Doctor agreed, also yawning.

"You old man." She teased, elbowing him.

"Says you."

"I told you, I'm pregnant-I've got an excuse."

"I love you." She informed him as they snuggled up in bed together.

"I love you too. Both of you."


End file.
